A Outra Face do Ódio
by Nicolle Snape
Summary: Por que Severus virou um Comensal? Por que ele é tão recluso? Me siga e irá descobrir. HET
1. A Surpresa

**Nome da fic:** A Outra Face do Ódio

**Autor:** Nicolle Snape

**Pares**: Severus / Personagem Original

**Censura: **18 anos

**Gênero:** Drama / Suspense.

**Spoilers**: Todos os livros até o 5°.

**Avisos ou Alertas:** Morte de personagem.

**Resumo: **Esta fic conta porque Severo Snape virou um espião e, conseqüentemente, o por quê dele ser tão recluso.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, não quero e nem vou ganhar nada com eles. Além da minha satisfação pessoal, é claro!

**Capítulo 1 – A surpresa**

Hogwarts cerca de dezesseis anos atrás...

A noite estava fria. Como não poderia deixar de ser. Era final de Dezembro e a neve cobria os campos de Hogwarts.

Nesta época, a escola estava praticamente vazia, pois a maioria dos alunos encontravá-se em suas respectivas casas festejando a chegada do Natal.

Com a crescente ascensão do Lord das Trevas, alguns professores resolveram permanecer no castelo durante o recesso. Faziam planos para o futuro da Ordem, que pretendia a queda de Voldemort.

Contudo, era 24 de Dezembro, véspera de Natal. Era dia de festa, e nada, nem mesmo Voldemort poderia estragar a felicidade daquele dia.

No Salão Principal encontravam-se os professores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout e Flitwick; também estavam presentes o meio-gigante Hagrid e a enfermeira Madame Pomfrey. Devido ao adiantado da hora os poucos alunos que permaneceram em Hogwarts já estavam em seus dormitórios.

Todos cearam, conversaram, tiveram uma noite relaxante. Mas, antes de se recolherem Dumbledore enfatizou os cuidados que deveriam ser tomados com o retorno dos alunos. Por mais que quisessem não podiam esquecer a ameaça que crescia fora dos domínios da escola. Após as orientações os professores retornaram aos seus aposentos.

Dumbledore caminhava em direção a sua sala. De repente, um barulho chamou a sua atenção. Alguns minutos se passaram até que o Diretor conseguisse determinar de onde vinha o barulho. Este vinha da porta principal do castelo. Ele, então, foi verificar do que se tratava.

Dumbledore hesitou, mas abriu a porta com um puxão só. Sua reação foi indescritível. Ele jamais imaginara ver o que estava perante ele. Era um homem magro, cabelos e olhos negros, roupas e capa preta. Trazia algo em seus braços. O que mais impressionara o Diretor foi ver que aqueles olhos que outrora eram frios e sem sentimentos emanavam aflição e desespero. Tocado com a situação, Dumbledore o convidou para conversar em sua sala. O homem apenas assentiu com a cabeça e entrou.


	2. O começo de uma longa jornada

**Capítulo 2 – O começo de uma longa jornada**

O percurso até a sala do diretor foi silencioso. Dumbledore não precisava indicar o caminho, pois o homem já o conhecia. Ele estudara lá. Não havia muito tempo que tinha se formado. Os dois andavam quase que lado a lado, o homem de preto estava um pouco mais atrás, pois tinha que tomar cuidado com o que carregava em seus braços. Minutos depois chegaram à entrada do local desejado.

Quando Dumbledore estava prestes a entrar em sua sala foi interrompido pelo homem que o acompanhava.

- Algum problema? Sr... – perguntou o Diretor, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Snape. Severo Snape.

- Hum… Sonserina, excelentes notas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções, se formou há quase dois anos. Estou certo, Severo?

- Sim, o senhor está. – concordou Snape.

- Mas qual o problema? Pensei que iríamos conversar. Não foi para isso que você veio até aqui? - indagou Dumbledore.

- Não só quero, como preciso falar com o senhor. Mas tem que ser apenas com o senhor. Poderia pedir para as pessoas nos retratos nos darem licença? – disse Snape olhando para o que trazia junto a si.

- Está certo. Aguarde um instante, por favor. – disse Dumbledore que também olhava para o que Snape carregava consigo.

Snape assentiu.

Instantes depois Dumbledore o chamou. Snape entrou na sala devagar, observando cada detalhe a sua volta. Enquanto isso, o diretor contornou sua escrivaninha. Mas, antes de sentar-se virou para o lado, e com um feitiço que Snape não conhecia, conjurou um móvel de madeira. Então, voltou a encarar Snape e disse:

- O que carrega ficará mais bem acomodado ali – disse ele apontado para o objeto que acabara de conjurar.

Snape o encarou, hesitou um pouco e concordou com a cabeça. E, com todo o cuidado, colocou o que carregava no lugar indicado por Dumbledore.

- Sente-se Severo – disse, indicando uma confortável poltrona em frente a sua mesa.

Snape respirou fundo e sentou-se na poltrona. Ao olhar para o Diretor assustou-se um pouco. Dumbledore estava com os dedos entrelaçados, o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos, o encarando por cima dos seus óculos em forma de meia lua. A sua expressão era quase que de indiferença, não fosse o ar misterioso que rondava toda aquela situação. Severo ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompido.

- Severo, eu sei o que você esteve fazendo. O que não sei é o por quê. - Falou Dumbledore.

- O senhor vai... - e mais uma vez foi interrompido pelo Diretor.

- Se eu quisesse denunciá-lo ao Ministério da Magia, eu já o teria feito. O que eu quero saber é o por quê? E o que significa isso? - disse apontando para o que estava no móvel de madeira. - Severo, para poder ajudá-lo preciso que confie em mim. Que me conte, com toda a sinceridade, o que aconteceu e pelo visto ainda está acontecendo. - disse Dumbledore tentando transmitir calma e confiança.

Mais uma vez Snape respirou fundo. Depois olhou para o que deixara no móvel e em seguida fixou seus olhos no chão. Só então começou a falar. A conversa se arrastou pela madrugada. E nas primeiras horas da manhã o diretor chamou à sua sala os membros da Ordem da Fênix presentes em Hogwarts.

Enquanto isso ajudou Severo a esconder o móvel e seu conteúdo em seu quarto. Ao final da conversa haviam firmado um pacto: o que havia sido dito, bem como o que Snape trouxera consigo seria um segredo dos dois. Nem mesmos os outros membros da Ordem saberiam. Seria mais seguro assim.

McGonagall, Pomfrey, Flitwick, Sprout e Hagrid chegaram à sala de Dumbledore poucos minutos depois. Minerva McGonagall bateu na porta e perguntou:

- Alvo, podemos entrar?

- Claro que sim, respondeu o Diretor.

Ao entrarem na sala todos se assustaram com o que viram. Então, Minerva indagou:

- O que ele faz aqui?

- Este é Severo Snape. Tenho certeza que alguns já o conhecem porque foi aluno de Hogwarts. Ele é o mais novo membro da Ordem. Será nosso espião junto ao Lord das Trevas.

- Mas, Alvo... - retrucou McGonagall.

- Minerva...Todos vocês. Severo conta com a minha confiança e, em breve, tenho certeza, contará com a de vocês também. A reunião está encerrada. - afirmou Dumbledore para que não houvesse mais confrontações.

Apesar de contrariados eles se retiraram, deixando novamente Severo e Alvo a sós.

- Bom, precisamos cuidar do nosso segredo - disse Dumbledore.

- Certamente - afirmou Snape.

- Vamos até meu quarto, lá decidiremos como você vai trabalhar e cuidar desse segredo. - propôs Dumbledore.

- Alvo...Não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso... Eu...

- Minha criança, o mais difícil você já fez. Agora, temos que nos adequar a situação e seguir em frente. Haverá um dia em que toda essa maldade que nos cerca terá se extinguido por completo. Neste dia, todo o medo e angústia que apertam o seu coração desaparecerão e você voltará a ter paz.


	3. À volta as aulas

**Capítulo 3 – À volta as aulas**

Rua dos Alfeneiros, final de agosto de 2005...

As férias nunca demoraram tanto a passar. Por segurança, Dumbledore não permitiu que Harry deixasse a casa dos Dursley para ir a Toca. Ele passou as férias, trancafiado em seu quarto. Seu único contato com o mundo exterior era as cartas que recebia dos Weasley, Hermione e Lupin. Mas essas cartas traziam pouquíssima informação sobre a Guerra que se travava lá fora, o que deixava Harry muito irritado. Afinal, depois de tudo o que ele passou como tinham coragem de esconder as coisas dele? Ele precisava saber, mais do que isso ele merecia essas informações.

Harry estava terminando de arrumar o seu malão quando uma coruja desconhecida bicou a sua janela. Inicialmente ele se assustou, mas em seguida abriu a janela e deixou que a coruja entrasse. Ela estendeu a perna e Harry pegou o pergaminho que estava preso a ela. A coruja levantou vôo e foi embora logo depois. Ele abriu o pergaminho onde dizia:

"_Querido Harry,_

_Foi uma pena você não ter vindo nos visitar nessas férias. Sentimos muito a sua falta. _

_Mas sei que embora não pareça, foi melhor assim._

_Para sua segurança a Ordem mandará um escolta para levá-lo a plataforma nove e meio._

_Estaremos esperando por você lá. E poderemos conversar antes de vocês embarcarem no Expresso Hogwarts._

_Com carinho,_

_Molly Weasley."_

Embora ele adorasse a Sra. Weasley estava muito chateado por todos terem omitido informações dele de novo. Desta vez, ele não estava nem um pouco ansioso para voltar a Hogwarts. Ainda mais porque ele iria rever o Snape, que além de ser seu odiado Professor de Poções era também, em sua concepção, um dos principais responsáveis pela morte de seu padrinho Sirius Black.

Harry deitou-se na cama e ficou relembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos. E isso só fez aumentar a raiva que ele sentia de Snape. Ele não conseguia entender o por quê Dumbledore confiava tanto nele. Afinal, Snape não passava de um Comensal da Morte... Uma pessoa fria, sem sentimentos, vingativa e cruel. Não era digno de confiança. Não deveria fazer parte da Ordem.

Ficou tanto tempo em sua cama remoendo o passado que quando se deu conta já havia amanhecido. Logo os membros da Ordem da Fênix estariam lá.

Harry mal acabara de tomar o seu café da manhã quando Remo Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, Emelina Vance, Alastor Moody e Elifas Doge aparataram na cozinha dos Dursley. Por sorte eles não estavam em casa. Harry ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Lupin.

- A casa está sendo vigiada e por isso você irá para a escola através de uma chave de portal. – explicou Remo.

- Mas, Lupin... Eu... - E foi interrompido por Moody.

- Assim que chegar a Hogwarts poderá se atualizar, mas agora não é hora para isso – advertiu Olho-Tonto.

- Tome Harry – disse Tonks, dando-lhe um chapéu velho.

Logo que pegou o chapéu sentiu um puxão no umbigo e quando deu por si estava parado bem em frente à porta do dormitório masculino da Grifinória. Quando entrou viu que seus pertences já estavam ali. Harry, então, se sentou perto da janela e ficou esperando até que os outros alunos viessem. Assim que as carruagens começaram a chegar ele desceu para o Salão Principal.

Como de costume, no Salão Principal havia quatro mesas compridas uma para cada casa, dispostas na seguinte ordem: Sonserina, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. Os professores e o diretor estavam sentados em uma mesa ao fundo do Salão que fica sobre um tablado. Após o Chapéu Seletor ter determinado em que casa cada aluno novo iria ficar e os alunos terem terminado o seu banquete, Dumbledore iniciou o seu discurso:

- Bom, agora que estamos todos digerindo mais um magnífico banquete, peço alguns minutos de sua atenção para os habituais avisos de início de trimestre – anunciou Dumbledore – Os alunos do primeiro ano precisam saber que o acesso à floresta é proibido aos estudantes...

- O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu, segundo ele pela qüinquagésima vez, para lembrar que não é permitido praticar magia nos corredores, nem fazer outras tantas coisas que podem ser lidas na gigantesca lista afixada à porta da sala dele.

- Como todos podem notar, há um lugar vago na mesa dos professores esse ano...O lugar do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Por isso, um professor já conhecido de vocês ministrará a matéria este ano. E este professor é o diretor da casa Sonserina, Severo Snape, que continuará a dar aulas de Poções. - E, assim, Dumbledore terminou seus anúncios para o início das aulas.

Os alunos se encaminharam para suas respectivas casas...Tirando os sonserinos, os demais estudantes encontravam-se apavorados com a idéia de ter mais aulas com o Snape. Mas, como não havia nada que pudessem fazer acabaram se conformando com a nova situação. Exceto Harry e Rony.


	4. O ódio por Snape

**Capitulo 4 – O ódio por Snape**

- Como ele pode! Mesmo tendo deixado meu padrinho morrer...Dumbledore ainda lhe dá mais um cargo de confiança...

- É, agora o sanguessuga do Snape terá mais uma oportunidade de pegar nos nossos pés e de nos tirar muitos pontos – desabafou Rony.

- Vocês estão sendo muitos radicais! – argumentou Hermione.

Os dois viraram-se assustados para ela, que continuou a argumentar:

- Concordo que ele seja uma pessoa rabugenta e anti-social, mas não é esse monstro que vocês estão pintando...

- Mione... – ia dizer Harry, quando foi interrompido.

- Ainda não terminei de falar! – vociferou Hermione – O Snape já salvou a sua vida Harry e não foi ele que...

- Ele não fez nada! Não foi ele quem jogou o Sirius no véu, mas ele não fez nada! - gritava Harry.

- Harry...Você precisa se acalmar e ouvir a voz da razão. Dumbledore nunca o colocaria no lugar onde está se ele não fosse de confiança. – explicou Hermione.

- Dumbledore? Ele também nada fez para impedir a morte de Sirius – desabafou Harry.

- Escuta aqui! – bradou Hermione – Duas pessoas foram responsáveis pela morte dele. Em primeiro lugar, ele mesmo, pois tinha recomendações de não deixar a Mansão Black. E, por fim, Belatriz Lestrange...Foi ela que o jogou no véu! - afirmou Hermione.

- Por que você o defende? Por quê? – Harry questionou aos berros.

- Por quê? Bom, ele já salvou a sua vida, tentou te ensinar oclumência e é espião para a Ordem. Harry... O Snape trabalha mais do que qualquer outro membro da Ordem... Se Você-Sabe-Quem ainda não retornou com força total, é porque o Snape arrisca sua vida indo ao encontro dele para nos trazer informações. Ele não tem culpa... - explicitava quando foi interrompida.

- Tem sim! – Gritou Harry. – Ele não passa de um Comensal da Morte... Um assassino! – Harry gritou ainda mais alto.

Hermione desistiu de argumentar com ele e foi para o dormitório feminino.


	5. A aula de DCAT

**Capítulo 5 – A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

Como era comum nas aulas de Poções, Snape já se encontrava em sua mesa quando os alunos chegaram. Todos ficaram apreensivos assim que ele levantou a cabeça e observou a todos. Em seguida, ele fez a chamada. Ao terminar, levantou-se e com uma voz fria, mas ao mesmo tempo suave e disse:

- Vocês já tiveram diversos professores e aprenderam diversas técnicas, porém nenhuma delas exigia grandes habilidades. Eram 'truques' que qualquer bruxinho poderia fazer – disse Snape sarcasticamente. - O que irão aprender comigo, assim como Poções, é a arte sutil da Oclumência. Alguém saberia dizer o que é Oclumência? – Perguntou fitando Harry com os olhos.

- Professor... - dizia Hermione quando foi ignorada por Snape.

- Como já era de se esperar, um bando de cabeças ocas como vocês não saberiam do que se trata. – disse Snape desdenhoso. – Bom, Oclumência é a arte utilizada contra a Legilimência. Ou seja, é a capacidade de ocultar sentimentos e lembranças, impedindo que informações sejam extraídas de sua mente por uma pessoa que saiba Legilimência. E é isso que vocês vão aprender aqui, a fechar suas mentes contra invasões.

- Professor, sangues-ruins tem poder suficiente para fazer isso? – disse Draco maldosamente fitando Hermione.

Snape ignorou a gracinha e continuou:

- A primeira coisa a se fazer é esvaziar a mente... Para se conseguir isso é necessário paciência e, acima de tudo, dedicação. Mas, esta primeira etapa não pode ser feita na sala de aula. Portanto, o nosso tempo dentro daqui será bem curto; inicialmente o treinamento de vocês será solitário. Então, a partir de hoje e até a próxima aula terão como dever de casa esvaziar a mente de vocês antes de dormir. Na aula seguinte darei mais instruções de como fazer isso e só passaremos a próxima etapa quando todos estiverem dominando a primeira. Estão dispensados. – concluiu Snape friamente.

O professor levantou-se e caminhou lentamente em direção a porta, sua capa balançando elegantemente as suas costas. Todos observaram atônitos, nunca tinham presenciado tal fato...Liberar a turma mais cedo? Snape nunca havia feito isso.

Ao sair Snape foi abordado por Minerva McGonagall:

- Prof. Snape, o diretor pediu para que comparecesse a uma reunião em seu gabinete assim que possível. – transmitiu McGonagall.

- Irei imediatamente. – respondeu Snape.


	6. Uma nova sede para Ordem

**Capítulo 6 – Uma nova sede para a Ordem**

Snape foi até o segundo andar do castelo andando a passos largos, sua cabeça estava a mil. O que será que Dumbledore queria com ele? Será que algo terrível tinha acontecido?

Ele parou em frente à gárgula de pedra e disse:

- Drops de limão.

A gárgula moveu-se para o lado e Snape subiu as escadas. Sequer pediu licença para entrar e rapidamente perguntou:

- Alvo, o que houve? – indagou Snape com um tom sério e preocupado.

- Severo sente-se. Aceita uns bolinhos de chuva? – ofereceu Dumbledore.

- Não, obrigado. Gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Snape.

- É sobre a Ordem...

- Ela foi atacada?! Você-Sabe-Quem... - e foi interrompido pelo diretor.

- Severo acalme-se! Nada de ruim aconteceu com a Ordem ou com seus membros. – explicou. – Acontece que depois da morte de Sirius a Mansão Black se tornou um lugar vulnerável, portanto precisamos arranjar um novo lugar para a Ordem da Fênix. – explicitou Dumbledore.

- E que lugar seria esse?! Tem alguma coisa em mente? – Snape indagou com um ar inocente e ao mesmo tempo sarcástico.

- Na verdade tenho...E por isso te chamei aqui. – o diretor afirmou.

- Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar? – falou Snape com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

- O lugar que tenho em mente é... A Mansão Snape. – disse Dumbledore.

- Quê?! – exclamou Snape não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.

- Severo... No momento essa é a única opção que temos... - dizia quando foi interrompido.

- Não está se esquecendo de nada? Nós tínhamos um pacto! – vociferou Snape já de pé e fora de si.

- Eu jamais me esqueceria disso! – exclamou o diretor tentando acalmá-lo.

- Mas então, por quê?! Como? O que faremos? – Snape indagou sem sequer respirar.

- Nós... Ou melhor, você nunca deixou que nada acontecesse. E por isso, nestes mais de dezesseis anos, nunca se queixou por pior que fossem as provações e obstáculos no seu caminho. Eu sei o que você passou e ainda passa. Como você mesmo disse: nós temos um pacto e jamais irei desonrá-lo. – disse Dumbledore.

- Eu sei disso. O que não sei é como Ordem pode funcionar na minha casa? E como vamos manter o nosso segredo com os membros por lá? – perguntou Snape.

- Sei que será difícil, mas os membros não devem ficar por lá o tempo todo. Com jeito sei que conseguiremos contornar essa situação e manter nosso segredo em segurança. Para tanto, comunicarei aos membros que a Ordem da Fênix utilizará o térreo e o primeiro andar da Mansão para todas as suas tarefas. E deixarei bem claro a todos que estão proibidos de explorar o resto da Mansão Snape. – explicou.

- Bom, e quando pretende anunciar a mudança aos membros? – questionou Snape.

- Já havia marcado uma reunião para amanhã após o almoço. Tudo bem para você? – indagou Dumbledore.

- Vou para lá ajeitar as coisas. Não quero ninguém fuçando a minha vida. – afirmou se dirigindo a lareira do diretor. – Mansão Snape – disse Severo, que logo desapareceu em meio às chamas verdes da rede de flu.


	7. A Mansão Snape

**Capítulo 7 – A Mansão Snape.**

Quando Alvo Dumbledore chegou ao Largo Grimmauld n° 12 todos os membros convocados já se encontravam lá... A Família Weasley, Ninfadora Tonks, Remo Lupin, Alastor Moody, Mundungo, Emelina Vance, Elifas Doge e Quim Shacklebolt. Assim que adentrou a cozinha dos Black ele disse:

- Boa Tarde a todos!

- Boa tarde! – responderam em uníssono.

- Acho melhor ir direto ao ponto. Após a lastimável perda de Sirius este lugar se tornou muito vulnerável. – Dumbledore encarou a todos e prosseguiu – Por esta razão, a sede da Ordem passará a ser na Mansão Snape.

Os membros se entreolharam...Nenhum deles parecia muito satisfeito com o que acabara de ser dito. Então Lupin se pronunciou:

- Dumbledore...Você realmente acha que é viável a Ordem se mudar para a Mansão Snape?

- Sei que isso pegou a todos de surpresa...Inclusive o próprio Severo. Nós conversamos e ele concordou em deixar a sede da Ordem passar para lá. – disse Dumbledore.

- Mas e quanto às crianças? - indagou a Sra. Weasley.

- Molly, todos os que freqüentam a Mansão Black poderão ir a Mansão Snape tranqüilamente...- Dumbledore deu uma pausa e continuou – Desde que respeitem a uma regra simples.

- Regra! – exclamou Lupin – O Snape criou regras para a utilização da casa dele!

- Não foi ele, fomos nós. Como eu já disse...Nós conversamos e juntos decidimos que só uma parte da Mansão seria utilizada por vocês. – Alvo explicou.

- Mas...E se a Ordem precisar de mais espaço? Ou... – Sra. Weasley dizia quando foi interrompida por Dumbledore.

- A Mansão Snape possui quatro andares...Dois deles estarão a nossa disposição. – Após uma pequena pausa prosseguiu – Bom, acho que seria melhor que todos conhecessem a casa antes de tirarem suas conclusões. Portanto, sugiro que façamos um pequeno tour pela nossa nova sede. E lá explicarei a regra e esclarecerei qualquer dúvida restante.

Todos então se levantaram e dirigiram-se a lareira. Um a um os membros da Ordem foram desaparecendo na rede de flu.

Assim que chegaram a milenar Mansão da família Snape, os membros perceberam a grandiosidade do lugar. Todos olharam as suas voltas... Estavam em uma saleta onde haviam quatro lareiras, duas de cada lado, no fundo um grande sofá e a frente uma pequena escada que dava para uma sala maior. De repente uma voz chamo-os a realidade:

- Que tal começarmos o nosso Tour? – Dumbledore propôs.

Rapidamente todos se voltaram para ele e assentiram com a cabeça. Então Alvo indicou o caminho para a próxima sala e os membros o seguiram. Logo estavam em uma sala imensa onde a decoração era inspirada no século XVIII. Então Dumbledore disse:

- Estamos no térreo e esta é a sala de estar. A porta a esquerda leva a sala de visitas onde existe uma porta que leva a biblioteca, a porta da direta leva a sala de jantar e seguindo em frente chegaremos à cozinha. No andar de cima há somente quartos; suítes individuais enfeitiçadas para que a sua decoração mude de acordo com o ocupante do quarto.

Então, Olho – Tonto se manifestou e indagou:

- É tudo muito bonito...Mas que regra teremos que obedecer para usufruir deste lugar?

- Como já havia dito a Ordem só utilizará parte da Mansão...A parte que descrevi para vocês, ou seja, o térreo e o segundo andar. – Alvo explicava quando foi interrompido.

- O que há no resto da casa? – questionou a Sra Weasley com um ar de preocupação.

No terceiro andar encontra-se o quarto de Severo bem como outros quartos. E no quarto andar, onde fica o sótão, há uma biblioteca particular e um laboratório de poções. Em um desses andares, não sei em qual, estão guardados lembranças e objetos de diversos membros da família Snape. – explicitou Dumbledore.

- Hum...E se conseguirmos trazer o Sirius de volta? – Lupin indagou.

- Pretendo que a estadia na Mansão Snape seja temporária...Estou analisando diversas opções, mas por enquanto o único lugar que temos é aqui. Repito: a Mansão Black não é mais um lugar seguro. Portanto, caso sejamos bem sucedidos Sirius terá que vir para cá...E quanto aos atritos entre ele e Severo creio que sejam inevitáveis, tanto aqui como em qualquer outro lugar. – após um leve intervalo ele continuou – Bom, falta pouco menos de um mês para o Natal e espero que até lá vocês já estejam se sentindo confortáveis aqui...Isto será muito importante quando Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione chegarem para as festas natalinas. – concluiu Dumbledore.

O diretor despediu-se de todos e aparatou. Os membros usaram novamente a rede de flu para voltar a Mansão Black. Ao chegarem, olharam saudosamente para tudo o que ali estava e em seguida recolheram suas coisas e novamente foram para a Mansão Snape.


	8. Uma nova esperança

**Capítulo 8 – Uma nova esperança.**

Após cerca de uma semana, todos já estavam perfeitamente acostumados com a nova sede da Ordem. Apesar de passarem pouquíssimo tempo por lá em virtude dos esforços para tirar Sirius de dentro do véu.

Lupin, Olho-Tonto, Vance, Tonks e Shaklebolt estavam sempre assoberbados com os trabalhos da Ordem da Fênix e com as tentativas de resgate, que nunca eram bem-sucedidas.

Faltavam apenas dez dias para o Natal quando Dumbledore pediu que os membros se reunissem para uma conferência, que ficou marcada para o mesmo dia após o jantar. Quando Alvo chegou alguns ainda estavam se deliciando com uma maravilhosa torta de chocolate preparada pela Sra. Weasley, mas logo voltaram as suas atenções para Dumbledore...Queriam saber o motivo da reunião. Alvo sentou-se e, por alguns instantes, observou a todos e depois disse:

- Após tantas tentativas frustradas, acho que podemos ter reais esperanças de trazer Sirius de volta.

- Tem certeza disso? – indagou Moody.

- Não posso afirmar nada além de que posso conseguir os caminhos para se tentar...O que infelizmente não nos garante conseguir. – Dumbledore explicava quando foi interrompido por um barulho.

O susto foi geral...Mas passou logo, era apenas Snape que acabara de chegar. Então Alvo disse:

- Que bom que você chegou Severo! Eu ia justamente contar à idéia que você me deu para resgatar Sirius.

- Idéia! Eu apenas lhe lembrei certos fatos...- Snape argumentou.

- Ora, não seja modesto! Se você não tivesse falado comigo isso com certeza teria me escapado.

- Snape!...Faz tempo que não o vejo, não freqüenta mais a sua própria casa? – comentou Tonks maliciosamente.

Snape revirou os olhos, franziu o cenho, olhou para ela e disse:

- Por algum acaso você acha que tenho a sua vida? Que eu posso...- Severo falava quando Dumbledore o interrompeu.

- Severo, Tonks...Vamos nos deter no foco desta reunião. Como estava dizendo, Severo me fez lembrar que há uma menção sobre o véu nos arquivos secretos de Hogwarts.

- Arquivos secretos? – indagou Lupin.

- Nestes arquivos estão todos os segredos da Escola, todos os feitos de seus diretores, relatos de batalhas...Há muita coisa lá. Por isso, o seu acesso é restrito, somente o diretor ou alguém autorizado por ele pode entrar lá. Severo vai constantemente pesquisar assuntos da Ordem lá.

- Um desses arquivos fala do véu? – Lupin quis saber.

- Segundo Severo me contou há algo sobre o véu na parte dos arquivos dedicada aos feitos dos diretores. Como há inúmeras coisas por lá, marquei uma reunião com todos os ex-diretores, aqueles que estão nos retratos na minha sala, para daqui a pouco. Se de alguma forma o véu tem haver com Hogwarts ou com alguém que lá esteve os antigos diretores tem que saber. Portanto, quero que todos fiquem aqui...Passarei as informações assim que as consegui. – explicou Dumbledore.

Alvo se levantou e quando ia se despedir de todos algo chamou não só a sua atenção como das outras pessoas presentes. Snape estava debruçado sobre a mesa de jantar apertando fortemente o antebraço. Então Dumbledore perguntou:

- De novo! Você acabou de voltar...Por que ele está te chamado outra vez?

- Com as recentes falhas nas missões dos Comensais da Morte o Lord das Trevas está cada vez mais desconfiado de que há alguém da Ordem infiltrado lá. – Severo explicitou.

- Isso está se tornando perigoso demais; a sua vida está correndo grande perigo...Você não precisa ir se não quiser.

- Se ele não for estará arriscando a sua posição junto a Você-Sabe-Quem e a Ordem seria extremamente prejudicada com isso. Portanto, ele tem que ir! – disse Olho-Tonto Moody.

- Severo não tem que fazer nada, ele vai se quiser! – bradou Dumbledore – Você quer ir?

- Eu faço o que for melhor para a Ordem.

- Tem certeza? E se Você-Sabe-Quem estiver armando alguma coisa? – disse Tonks.

- Fique sossegada! Se for uma cilada, não vou contar nada sobre a Ordem da Fênix! – vociferou Snape.

- Não foi isso que eu quis...

- Claro que foi! Sei que vocês não confiam em mim! – virou-se para Dumbledore e disse – Irei imediatamente encontrá-lo! – Levantou-se rapidamente e aparatou.

Todos permaneceram calados. Não faziam idéia que ele reagiria assim.

- Gente não foi a minha intenção. Eu não pretendia ofendê-lo! – Tonks argumentou.

- Não se preocupe! Ele é rabugento assim desde que nasceu...- brincou Fred Weasley.

- Mas que falta de respeito é essa? – ralhou a Sra. Weasley.

- Molly...Acho que já tivemos desentendimentos demais por hoje. Agora é melhor que todos descansem. Entrarei em contato assim que a reunião com os antigos diretores acabar. Boa Noite! – Dumbledore despediu-se e aparatou.


	9. O Lord das Trevas

**Capítulo 9 – O Lord das Trevas.**

Snape foi até o Beco Diagonal. Ultimamente ele sempre tinha que se encontrar com outro comensal para ir ao encontro de Voldemort. Ele já estava ali há alguns minutos, a sua irritação era visível...Então uma voz baixa e doce o chamou:

- Severo meu amigo...Quanto tempo? – Karol Baker disse com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Realmente, já faz tempo que eu estou aqui. – Snape devolveu o comentário sarcasticamente.

- Rabugento como sempre...Ou melhor, quase sempre. Quando você quer sabe ser bem agradável. – comentou Karol com um sorriso malicioso enquanto o fitava.

- Pare de rodeios e vamos encontrá-lo logo – disse Snape secamente.

- Tudo bem, mas antes de vê-lo ele pediu que levasse uma poção da verdade bem forte para ele. Já tem alguma pronta? – indagou Karol.

- Certamente que sim!...Mas não costumo andar com estoque de poções nos bolsos.

- Sendo assim, vamos aproveitar o Beco Diagonal e comprar os ingredientes. – Karol afirmou.

- Então vamos logo com isso.- Snape bradou já completamente sem paciência.

Os dois entraram no Beco Diagonal e começaram a comprar os ingredientes para o Veritasserum. Enquanto iam de loja em loja procurando os ingredientes, Karol continuava a mandar indiretas para Snape e este só lhe dava foras...Isso quando a respondia. Cerca de duas horas se passaram até que tudo tivesse sido comprado. Então aparataram para a casa dos Riddle.

A antiga casa era enorme, mas os longos anos de abandono transformaram o que era uma suntuosa mansão em uma casa caindo aos pedaços. Quem passasse por ali jamais imaginaria que ali vivesse algo além de ratos, baratas e outros insetos.

Severo e Karol desaparataram nos jardins. Assim que entraram encontraram Rabicho e este disse:

- Snape, o Mestre quer que você prepare a poção antes de subir e Karol tem uma tarefa para você na outra sala.

Logo que terminou de falar Rabicho se dirigiu ao segundo andar. Em seguida, Karol virou para Severo e disse:

- Boa Sorte!...Acho que você vai precisar.

- Por quê? – Snape indagou como se não tivesse ficado preocupado com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Não ouvi nada, nem insinuaram qualquer coisa a seu respeito...Mas sinto uma nuvem negra ao seu redor e não costumo me enganar com as minhas intuições. Por isso, mais uma vez, Boa Sorte! – Karol concluiu sem deixar Severo falar mais nada e foi para a outra sala.

Snape olhou ao seu redor, respirou fundo e então começou a preparar o Veritasserum. Mas por que será que ele quer esse poção? Será que está com algum refém? E se for algum membro da Ordem? Pensando nisso, Snape alterou a poção de modo que não fizesse muito efeito. A poção levou cerca de uma hora e meia para ficar pronta. Assim que terminou Rabicho veio ao seu encontro, entregou-lhe um pequeno frasco de vidro e disse:

- Encha o frasco e suba comigo para falar com o Mestre.

Severo colocou a poção no frasco e subiu vagarosamente as escadas atrás de Rabicho. Seu coração batia descompassado. Suava frio. Estava absorto em mil pensamentos, foi então que Rabicho sinalizou para que parassem e dando leves batidas na porta perguntou:

- Milorde, nós podemos entrar?

- Entrem! – Voldemort rosnou de dentro do quarto.

Ao entrar Snape viu um amplo quarto com uma bela lareira. A frente havia uma confortável poltrona, que tinha aos pés um tapete onde descansava Nagine; uma cobra gigantesca, muito parecida com um basilisco. Nagine levantou-se e foi até Snape, começou a rodeá-lo, estava pronta para dar o bote...Quando a poltrona se vira e a pessoa que esta sentada nela a repreende:

- Calma Nagine! Snape é um dos nossos! Não é? – falou Voldemort encarando Severo.

Ao olhar na direção em que vinha a voz, deparou-se com uma figura aterrorizante...Snape jamais vira Voldemort encará-lo de uma forma tão ameaçadora.

- Ora, Ora, Severo! – iniciou Voldemort – Como é formidável ver um traidor...

- Traidor?...Lorde das Trevas, eu nunca lhe traí...

- Não minta para mim! – vociferou Voldemort – Eu sinto o cheiro de traição em você!

- Por que diz isso Milorde?

- Há, há, há, há...Não se faça de desentendido! Se você realmente fosse fiel já teria trazido Potter a mim!

- Mas como? Dumbledore e sua corja o protegem!

- Sei que você tem a confiança dele! – bradou Voldemort.

- Ele o mantém sempre sob seus olhos. Potter nunca está desprotegido. – argumentou Snape.

- Diga-me então...O que andou fazendo todos esses anos, hein, Severo?

- Dando aulas, nada além disso! Estava esperando o vosso chamado. – disse Snape com os olhos voltados para o chão.

- Milorde...Talvez ele esteja falando a verdade...- disse Rabicho com a voz trêmula.

- Quem pediu a opinião de um ser tão desprezível como você? – Voldemort rosnou – Agora se torne útil e faça com que ele beba a poção.

- Então era isso...O Veritasserum era para mim! – Snape exclamou – Beberei como prova da minha inocência...

Snape abriu o frasco e engoliu todo o conteúdo de uma vez só, e sentiu-se aliviado por tê-lo diluído. Ao mesmo tempo em que o amargo da poção se tornava presente em sua boca, também seu corpo começou a fraquejar. Não demorou muito e caiu desacordado no chão. Algum tempo se passou, minutos que mais pareciam horas, e Snape acordou. E então se deu conta da situação que o cercava...Estava preso a parede ao lado da lareira, a sua frente estava Voldemort sentado em sua poltrona e atrás do Lord das Trevas estavam Avery, Nott, Macnair, Rodolfo e Belatriz Lestrange. Então Snape indagou:

- Por que estou preso?

- Macnair...Interrogue-o e em respostas evasivas castigue-o. – Voldemort ordenou.

- O que Dumbledore e seu bando estão tramando contra nós?

- Eu não sei! – Snape respondeu secamente.

- Mentira! Nosso informante em Hogwarts disse-nos que quando não está ministrando aulas fica em reuniões com Dumbledore e os outros professores. – disse Macnair.

- Certamente! É exatamente isso que qualquer professor faz. Reunir-me com o diretor da escola e com os outros professores é uma das minhas obrigações como Mestre de Poções. Estas reuniões são para discutir o que está sendo dado em classe e a evolução dos alunos...Não tente me fazer passar por traidor Macnair! Eu sou tão fiel ao Lorde das Trevas quanto você! – Snape disse já alterado.

- Crucio! – Macnair pronunciou e Snape se contorceu de dor – Infame! Você é membro da Ordem!

- Que Ordem! – indagou Snape num fio de voz por causa da dor.

- Que Ordem? A Ordem da Fênix! – bradou Macnair.

- Eu não sei de nada! Não sei sobre Ordem nenhuma! – rugiu Snape.

- Crucio! – disse Avery – Vamos ver por quanto tempo ele continuará a mentir para nós.

A tortura atravessou a madrugada. Os Comensais não paravam de questionar e lançar maldições contra Snape. A única que não estava participando ativamente da tortura era Belatriz Lestrange, que com os primeiros raios da manhã disse:

- Milorde...Snape está sendo torturado há horas e ainda por cima está sob o efeito da poção da verdade...Ele não deve estar mentindo.

- Como ousa defender esse traidor! – indagou Macnair enquanto Nott e Rodolfo estavam estupefatos com o comentário de Belatriz.

- Milorde, morto ele não nos servirá de nada...Mas também, se chegar muito ferido Dumbledore desconfiará que há algo errado.- Disse Belatriz concluindo seu raciocínio.

- Bela! Você está...

- Quieto Rodolfo! – disse Voldemort – Sua esposa tem razão, morto ou muito ferido ele perderá a sua utilidade. Levem-no lá para baixo, assim que estiver em condições poderá ir embora. Avery consiga o que lhe pedi. Macnair, Nott quero que voltem as suas atividades anteriores. Agora sumam todos daqui!

Nott e Macnair aparataram imediatamente. Rodolfo Lestrange permaneceu um tempo observando a situação e então, fixou seus olhos em Snape. Em seguida, Belatriz pegou sua varinha e apontou para Severo dizendo:

- Wingardium Leviosa!

O corpo de Snape saiu levemente do chão, Belatriz o conduziu escada abaixo e o colocou em um sofá velho na sala de estar. Permaneceu imóvel ante ele por alguns segundos quando uma voz a trouxe de volta a si:

- Relembrando o passado Bela? – Karol indagou maliciosamente.

- Passado! Estou apenas observando os danos causados para ministrar a poção correta. – Belatriz respondeu secamente.

- Ah, claro! É bem difícil perceber que uma simples poção revigorante resolve...- Alfinetou Karol.

- Mas o que é que você está insinuando? – Belatriz questionou já com a varinha em punho.

- Calma Bela! É que te achei meio distante...Na verdade está me parecendo um tanto perdida...Mas como você costuma dizer são apenas loucuras da minha cabeça. Pode deixar que eu dou a poção a ele...A não ser que faça questão de dar você mesma.

- Que insinuação mais sem cabimento Karol! – Belatriz exclamou – Faça com que ele beba a poção e o deixe em condições de voltar a espionar Dumbledore para nós.

- Pode deixar que darei a ele um tratamento VIP!...Não vai se importar não é? – Mais uma vez Karol a alfinetou.

Belatriz a fuzilou com os olhos e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Karol então deu uma boa dose de poção revigorante para Severo e o deixou descansar um pouco. Cerca de uma hora depois ele já estava de pé, agradeceu a advertência que Karol havia lhe dado e aparatou para Hogwarts.


	10. Sir Willian Warwick

**Capítulo 10 – Sir Willian Warwick**

Dumbledore chegou a Escola pouco depois que saiu da Mansão Snape e foi direto para sua sala. Assim que entrou foi até sua mesa e sentou-se, então apoiou seu queixo em suas mãos e por algum tempo observou os quadros ao seu redor. Então disse:

- Boa Noite! Desde já agradeço o comparecimento de todos...Sei que devem estar querendo saber o motivo dessa reunião e por isso vou direto ao ponto. Naquele episódio no Departamento de Mistérios perdemos uma pessoa muito querida, Sirius Black foi jogado no véu por Belatriz Lestrange. Durante todo esse tempo que se passou fizemos inúmeras tentativas de tirá-lo de lá...Infelizmente nenhuma delas deu resultado.

- O que podemos fazer a respeito? – perguntou Anne McMillan.

- Um dos professores me disse ter visto algo sobre o véu nos arquivos secretos de Hogwarts...Mais especificamente na parte das realizações dos diretores. Portanto, deduzi que algum ex-diretor deveria saber alguma coisa sobre isso.

- E você não está enganado quanto a isso! – exclamou um homem de olhar muito triste no terceiro quadro a esquerda de Dumbledore.

- Sir Willian Warwick! O Senhor possui alguma informação sobre isso? – questionou o diretor.

- Sem excessivas formalidades, me chame apenas de Sir Willian.

- Certo! Então, Sir Willian, o que sabe sobre o véu?

- Creio que tudo...Afinal fui eu que o criei. E é por isso que está nos registros da escola.

- Você que criou! Mas por que alguém criaria uma coisa daquelas? – indagou Dumbledore.

- Não muito diferente do que está acontecendo agora, no tempo em que fui diretor de Hogwarts também havia uma guerra da Luz contra as Trevas...Em um determinado momento, com as forças das trevas ganhando cada vez mais terreno, decidi que precisávamos de uma arma para contra atacar e não deixar que a luz sucumbisse a escuridão. Então, eu criei o véu...Uma coisa capaz de aprisionar qualquer bruxo que nele caísse e que somente eu soubesse como resgatar alguém de lá.

- Mas se você escondeu o véu no Ministério da Magia, é por que algo deu errado. Estou certo?

- Quando a guerra terminou guardei o véu aqui na escola, mas precisamente no sexto andar...- Sir Willian silenciou-se, seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas.

- Alguma criança encontrou o véu, eu suponho...- Dumbledore disse.

- Duas...- Sir Willian deu uma pausa e então continuou – Meu filho e a namorada ficaram presos lá.

- Mas você não disse que sabia como resgatar uma pessoa do véu?

- Sim...Mas o problema é que são necessárias duas pessoas para se fazer isso...Bom, deixe-me explicar exatamente como funciona.

Sir Willian passou a madrugada explicando passo a passo como retirar uma pessoa do véu. O sol já estava quase alto no céu quando Madame Pomfrey bateu a sua porta:

- Dumbledore! – Pomfrey exclamou esbaforida.

- Papoula tenha calma! O que aconteceu?

- Professor Snape! Ele chegou agora a pouco e não parecia nada bem...Mas se recusou a passar na enfermaria.

- Pode deixar que irei falar com ele agora mesmo. Mas como não sabemos como está a sua saúde vou pedir a Professora Sinistra que o substitua nas aulas de hoje. Já pode ir Pomfrey se o Professor Snape precisar eu a chamarei.

Dumbledore agradeceu a ajuda de Sir Willian e se dirigiu às masmorras. Sequer bateu na porta e entrou rapidamente nos aposentos de Snape.

- Severo! O que houve?

Snape estava em seu laboratório particular cozinhando uma poção e respondeu:

- Não se preocupe com essa poção ficarei bem e poderei dar minhas aulas.

- Olhe só para você! Não está em condições de dar aulas...Você precisa descansar!

- Alvo, o pior já passou! Não preciso de uma licença...- e Dumbledore o interrompeu.

- Antes mesmo de vir aqui já havia pedido que a Sinistra o substituísse por hoje. Isso não está aberto a discussões. Aproveite o dia e se recupere. Logo que encerrarmos as aulas de hoje iremos a Ordem...Descobri como podemos resgatar Sirius.

Dumbledore sequer deixou que Severo falasse mais alguma coisa...Despediu-se, recomendou descanso e foi embora. Snape nada pode fazer além de se conformar com a situação.


	11. No Departamento de Mistérios

**Capítulo 11 – No Departamento de Mistérios**

Alvo Dumbledore e Severo Snape chegaram juntos a Mansão Snape. Molly Weasley estava prestes a servir o jantar. Todos se deliciaram com o banquete que lhes foi servido e só depois Dumbledore se pronunciou:

- Agora que já estamos bem alimentados, vamos ao que nos reuniu aqui...Conversando com os antigos diretores descobri que foi um deles, Sir Willian Warwick, que criou o véu...E ele me contou o que fazer para tirar uma pessoa presa dentro dele.

- Quer dizer que podemos realmente resgatar o Sirius? – Tonks indagou.

- Temos uma boa chance de conseguir fazer isso...Mas apenas uma.

- Pelo visto é uma coisa muito perigosa! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley.

- Realmente! Deixem-me explicar passo a passo como deve ser...Serão necessárias duas pessoas e somente essas pessoas poderão estar presentes durante a tentativa. Uma dessas pessoas terá que abrir e manter um elo entre o véu e o nosso mundo; a outra, que tem que ter uma forte ligação com quem está aprisionado lá, usará o elo criado pela primeira pessoa para entrar e sair do véu. – explicitou Dumbledore.

- Isso está me parecendo um tanto simples demais! – Disse Alastor Moody com sua voz extremamente rouca.

- Parece, mas não é! Tudo isso só vai funcionar se a pessoa que fizer o elo não fraquejar...Caso isso ocorra, tanto quem já estava quanto quem entrou no véu ficará preso e não mais será possível realizar um resgate.

- E o que acontece com a pessoa se ela fraquejar? – questionou Lupin.

- Absolutamente nada! – disse Dumbledore – E é por isso que tudo depende dessa pessoa. E também foi por isso que Sir Willian morreu ao tentar resgatar duas crianças do véu.

- Então basta que essa pessoa seja bastante poderosa! – Tonks exclamou.

- Certamente! Para abrir um elo desse tipo, esta pessoa deve possuir um grande poder...Mas Sir Willian frizou bem que isso não era o mais importante...

- E o que é importante então? – perguntou Lupin.

- O importante é que essa pessoa seja justa, boa e tenha controle sobre si mesma. E como não temos muito tempo, trouxe o próprio Sir Willian para ajudar a escolher essas pessoas. – concluiu Alvo.

Logo que Dumbledore terminou de falar retirou o retrato de Sir Willian de uma sacola e colocou na parede da sala de jantar da família Snape e disse:

- Bom, vamos a escolha da segunda pessoa...

- Desculpe...- Alvo interrompeu – Mas ainda não escolhemos a primeira.

- Escolher! Só há uma pessoa aqui capaz de abrir e manter o elo...O Sr. Severo Snape. – disse Sir Willian.

Todos ficaram perplexos ao ouvir o que Sir Willian acabara de dizer...Snape ajudando a salvar Sirius? Isso era inimaginável para os membros da Ordem. Ao perceber o espanto de todos, Sir Willian disse:

- Para cumprir a missão de ser um elo é preciso ter poder...Um grande poder. Mas uma outra coisa é primordial...Caráter inabalável!...Bem, se não estou enganado, de todos vocês apenas Severo costuma encarar o próprio Demônio para ajudar a Ordem...Além dele mais ninguém está apto a fazer isso! Será preciso não só enfrentar o próprio demônio como também seus demônios interiores...E isso não é qualquer mero mortal que pode fazer. – explicou Sir Willian.

- Tudo bem para você, Severo? – perguntou Dumbledore – Não quero que se sinta obrigado a nada.

- Tudo Bem, Alvo! Como já disse antes, eu faço o que for melhor para a Ordem.

- Bem, temos que escolher alguém para entrar...- disse Dumbledore.

- Eu vou! – Remo Lupin exclamou.

- Imaginei que iria se oferecer, Remo. Você e Sirius realmente têm uma ligação muito forte.

- Eu o considero como um irmão!

- Agora que já decidimos as pessoas que irão... É hora de começar! – exclamou Sir Willian.

- Mas já? – indagou Tonks.

- Snape, você está pronto? Pois se estiver podem ir agora mesmo. - concluiu Sir Willian.

Severo assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou. Lupin fez o mesmo. Os dois aparataram no Ministério da Magia e foram escondidos sob um feitiço desilusório até o Departamento de Mistérios. Ao entrarem dirigiram-se diretamente até o véu. Snape retirou sua habitual capa preta, sentou-se no chão em frente ao véu e disse:

- Lupin! Vou fazer o elo agora. Assim que conseguir um caminho se abrirá de mim até onde Black está, basta não se desviar do caminho que tudo acabará bem.

Snape fechou os olhos e se concentrou, pouco tempo depois uma linha dourada se fez entre ele e o véu...Em seguida, a linha se alargou e se transformou num caminho que parecia coberto de ouro.

Lupin respirou fundo e entrou no véu seguindo o caminho dourado. Quanto mais ia em frente menos luz havia ao seu redor, a única coisa que iluminava o local era o próprio caminho a ser seguido.

Severo continuava sentado no chão, mas sua concentração já não era a mesma...Algo parecia perturbá-lo. De repente vozes começaram a ser ouvidas...

- Por que está fazendo isso, Severo?

Snape abriu os olhos e olhou ao seu redor, mas não encontrou ninguém. Então, novamente ele escutou:

- Ele não merece...Vamos deixe-o lá!

- Quem é você? – Severo indagou.

- Sou quem está te falando e mostrando a verdade...Coisa que as outras pessoas não costumam fazer...

- Eu não quero ver nem ouvir nada! – vociferou Snape – Agora desapareça daqui!

- Quer ficar em paz?...Então por que não deixa a pessoa que já tentou te matar presa bem longe de você e vai para casa...

A essa altura Lupin já havia chegado até Sirius, que ficou muito emocionado em rever o amigo. Lupin explicou tudo o que estava acontecendo e os dois pegaram o caminho de volta.

O silêncio durou apenas alguns segundos...

- Tudo bem! Se palavras não bastam para te convencer...Vou te mostrar imagens...Coisas que podem e, provavelmente irão acontecer porque você está desperdiçando suas forças com pessoas que nem gostam e nem confiam em você...Portanto, olhe o que irá acontecer por causa disso...

O silêncio novamente tomou conta do lugar e então uma pequena nuvem cinza apareceu na frente de Severo. Pouco a pouco algo começou a aparecer no meio da nuvem...No instante em que foi possível ver a imagem perfeitamente Snape deu um pulo...

Com a perturbação de Severo o caminho começou a desaparecer. Remo e Sirius corriam desesperadamente tentando alcançar a saída. Durante o percurso Sirius xingava e acusava Snape de ter premeditado tudo...Repentinamente o caminho reapareceu tão brilhante quanto antes e os dois voltaram a caminhar.

Do lado de fora do véu Severo continuava de pé, seus olhos estavam fixos na imagem...Uma mulher estava sendo torturada, clamava pela ajuda dele...Quanto mais olhava para aquilo mais seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas...De repente a nuvem desapareceu e Severo olhou para o véu. Lupin e Sirius tinham acabado de chegar... Os dois olharam para ele, depois se entreolharam e Lupin indagou:

- Snape! Você está bem?

Neste momento Severo se deu conta de que estava mais pálido do que nunca, suas mãos tremiam, suava frio. Tentando disfarçar respondeu o mais secamente que pode:

- Dumbledore disse para levar Black para a Mansão e avisar Madame Pomfrey, ela irá examiná-lo. Também pediu para lembrar que a sua volta é um segredo e que nem mesmo Potter deve saber...Sua volta será do conhecimento dele daqui a uma semana quando ele chegar para o Natal. Alguma pergunta? Então, adeus.

Snape desapareceu rapidamente. Sirius e Lupin novamente se olharam e foram para a Mansão Snape. Apesar de já ser tarde da madrugada; todos os membros da Ordem estavam todos acordados esperando uma notícia. Quando Lupin e Sirius desaparataram na sala de estar foi um tremendo alvoroço...A felicidade tomou conta do local, o dia já estava quase raiando quando Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey chegaram.

- Que bom tê-lo de volta Sirius – Dumbledore exclamou.

- Obrigado! Mas não estaria de volta se não fosse esse meu amigo aqui. – disse Sirius apontando para Lupin.

- Ora, Sirius! Eu não fiz nada de mais...Só lhe mostrei o caminho de volta. – respondeu Lupin.

- Não seja modesto...

- Ele não está sendo! – Dumbledore disse.

- Como assim? – questionou Sirius.

- O responsável pela sua volta foi Severo...Foi ele que com muito sacrifício abriu e manteve o caminho para você voltar.

- O Ranhoso! Não é possível! E o que ele ganhou com isso? – Sirius indagou.

- Nada! Pelo visto nem mesmo o seu respeito...- Dumbledore comentou.

Sirius ficou extremamente constrangido com a última frase de Dumbledore e respondeu:

- Desculpe! Mas é que não dá para imaginar o Ran...O Snape salvando a minha vida. E nem consigo entender o por quê dele ter feito isso.

- Ele é um membro da Ordem! – Dumbledore exclamou – Uma pessoa que está aqui para ajudar e para ser ajudado caso precise...Ele fez o que qualquer um de nós teria feito. – explicou Dumbledore.

- Agora se me dão licença preciso examinar o Sr. Black. – disse Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius a acompanhou até um dos quartos, o exame durou cerca de meia hora e Pomfrey concluiu que ele estava bem. Somente Sirius voltou para sala, Pomfrey havia voltado para Hogwarts. Então Tonks perguntou:

- E ai tudo bem?

- Minha saúde está perfeita!

- Bom, agora devo retornar a escola. – Dumbledore disse.

- Espere! – Sirius exclamou – Snape não me pareceu muito bem...

- Certamente! Não foi nada fácil trazê-lo de volta...Mas pode ver com seus próprios olhos, ele está descendo.

- Dumbledore! – chamou Snape.

- O que foi Severo?

- Um dos nossos informantes acabou de desaparecer.

- Como? Quem? – indagou Dumbledore.

- Hector Obstefeld. Ainda não sei como ele desapareceu! Mas é o que estou indo descobrir agora...Pode pedir para Sinistra me substituir outra vez?

- Severo...A mais de dois dias que você não descansa.

- Alvo...O mundo não pode parar simplesmente porque eu não dormi.

- Mas você também não pode resolver todos os problemas. – Dumbledore disse.

- Mas posso tentar. – Snape respondeu – Além do mais essas pessoas só se arriscam porque lhes garanti que jamais ficariam desamparadas. Quim Shacklebolt e Elifas Doge estão em alerta e assim que conseguir alguma informação passo para eles.

- Tenha cuidado! – disse Dumbledore.

- Sempre tenho! – Snape respondeu.

Severo aparatou em seguida. Dumbledore observou a todos e disse:

- Por favor, fiquem atentos! Qualquer novo acontecimento me avise.

- Mas o Snape não entra em contato com você antes de todo mundo? – Tonks questionou.

- Costuma ser assim...Todavia, a comunicação anda muito difícil e por isso o contato será feito com quem estiver na Ordem. – Dumbledore explicou e em seguida retornou a Hogwarts.


	12. Bons Momentos

**Capítulo 12 – Bons momentos**

O dia já havia amanhecido quando Snape desaparatou nos jardins de uma belíssima casa nos arredores de Kingston, na Inglaterra. Caminhou elegantemente até a entrada e um elfo doméstico o recebeu:

- Bom Dia, Senhor! O que deseja?

- A Srta. Baker se encontra?

- Ah, é muito cedo...Tenho que verificar se... – dizia o elfo quando foi interrompido.

- Pode deixar, Courtt! Eu mesma receberei o cavalheiro. – Karol disse.

O elfo deu passagem, Snape entrou e foi conduzido até a sala de estar. Era um lugar que misturava o novo e o velho...Móveis antigos de madeira escura, cortinas de seda, paredes repletas de retratos, sofás amplos e muito confortáveis e alguns objetos, enfeites em aço. Ele observava atentamente cada detalhe quando uma voz o trouxe de volta a realidade:

- Então Severo! A que devo a honra dessa visita? – Karol indagou com um lindo sorriso.

Snape se virou na direção em que vinha à voz. Karol estava parada no meio de uma escada de mármore branco, vestia um robe bordô de cetim até os pés, seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e iam até o meio das costas, lisos, mas com cachos nas pontas. Snape encarou fixamente seus olhos verdes e disse:

- Você não sabe! Pensei que pudesse "adivinhar" as coisas?

- Você quer que eu adivinhe? – Karol perguntou enquanto descia as escadas.

- Se acha que consegue! – Snape exclamou.

Karol foi lentamente até ele e parou a sua frente. Seus corpos estavam perto, muito perto... Podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Ela olhou por alguns instantes aqueles profundos olhos negros e então, chegando ainda mais perto dele disse sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Você veio atrás de informações...- e mudando de lado continuou – Informações para a Ordem da Fênix.

Snape instintivamente colocou a mão em sua capa para pegar sua varinha e quando estava preste a retirá-la do bolso Karol segurou seu braço e disse:

- Não estou acusando você... – Karol interrompeu o que estava dizendo e colocou o dedo na boca de Severo em um sinal para que ele a deixasse terminar e então prosseguiu – Assim como eu, você teve seus motivos para se tornar um Comensal...Bem como para se tornar um espião...Eu não sou a favor Dele e embora não o combata creio que meus anseios são os mesmos que os seus. – Concluiu soltando o braço de Snape.

Ele sequer se mexeu, as afirmações dela ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Karol continuava parada a sua frente. Snape então, retomou a sua postura habitual e questionou:

- Ouviu alguma coisa sobre um homem chamado Hector Obstefeld? Ele desapareceu durante a madrugada.

Karol olhou profundamente nos olhos dele, sorriu enquanto se afastava um pouco e respondeu:

- Voldemort ficou sabendo que ele transmitia informações para a Ordem da Fênix...Crabbe e Goyle foram atrás dele, mas não obtiveram sucesso...Ele conseguiu escapar e pelo que tudo indica está escondido em Brighton...Se quiser, pode usar a lareira para passar a informação adiante!

Snape foi até a lareira e através da rede de flú informou Quim Shacklebolt e Elifas Doge a possível localização de Hector e os dois prontamente foram verificar. Depois a encarou e indagou:

- O que você vai querer em troca?

- Hum...Vamos tomar café da manhã? – Karol propôs com um doce sorriso.

- É isso o que quer? Que eu vá tomar café com você! – Snape questionou

- Mais do que querer... Eu preciso comer alguma coisa e creio que você também...Courtt, café para dois, por favor!

O elfo doméstico colocou a mesa e os dois sentaram-se. Iniciaram a refeição matinal, nada era dito...Até que Karol quebrou o silêncio:

- Tem alguém esperando por você?

Snape parou de deliciar-se com sua torrada e disse:

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa!

Karol sorriu maliciosamente, encarou aqueles profundos olhos negros, retirou os sapatos por debaixo da mesa e começou a deslizar seu pé sobre as pernas dele...Ela sorria, o encarava e o provocava cada vez mais...Até que colocou seu pé no meio das pernas dele e pode sentir de imediato o volume que ali já se apresentava. Brincou com o pé mais um pouco, levantou-se, foi até ele e parando a sua frente disse:

- E então, está com pressa para ir embora?

Snape rapidamente se colocou de pé, puxou-a para si beijando-a fervorosamente. Karol correspondeu à altura, estava louca de desejo. Severo percorria seu corpo com as mãos, beijava seu pescoço, seu colo, deixando-a cada vez mais louca de desejo...Snape abriu seu robe e sorriu ao ver que ela usava apenas uma lingerie de renda bordô. Karol afastou-se um pouco e sugeriu:

- Vamos para o quarto?

Snape sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Ela o pegou pela mão e os dois subiram para o quarto. Ao chegarem, ela trancou a porta, caminhou até a cama e sentando-se o chamou com o dedo. Ele parou bem a sua frente e ela exclamou:

- Roupa demais! Melhor remediarmos isso...

Karol levantou-se e começou a despi-lo...Capa...Blusa...Severo já estava com a parte de cima de seu corpo despida e ela ainda mais excitada deslizava suas mãos sobre seu peito nu, o abdômen de músculos bem firmes, dando a volta foi até suas costas...E que costas!

Severo virou-se e a puxou para junto de si. Aproximou se rosto do dela, mas quando estavam quase de lábios colados ele desviou-se e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, depois o ombro, o colo e voltando para a boca. Enquanto a beijava calorosamente, ele levou as mãos até seus ombros e fez com que se robe caísse no chão. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela...Ela sentia-se como uma brasa...As carícias ficavam mais e mais quentes, e ele tratou de livrar-se do sutiã dela.

Karol também cuidou de se livrar das roupas dele, tirando a calça e a cueca num só puxão. Severo a jogou na cama e posicionou-se sobre ela beijando-a a boca e descendo até os seios, massageando, sugando, lambendo...Severo continuou descendo, deixou um rastro quente e úmido em sua barriga e finalmente chegou aonde queria. Ela instintivamente abriu as pernas e ele começou a estimular aquele pequeno botãozinho...Ora com língua, ora com os dedos...Ela gemia e quando ele passou a usar boca e mãos ao mesmo tempo, ela chegou ao clímax pela primeira vez.

Severo não perdeu tempo, ajoelhou-se na cama e a colocou sentada sobre ele. Os dois movimentavam-se em uma sincronia perfeita e não demorou muito para que em meio a gritos e gemidos se entregassem ao gozo total. Cansados pelo esforço físico, caíram no sono.

Quando Karol despertou e percebendo que Snape já havia acordado há algum tempo perguntou:

- Por que você não me acordou?

- Você dormia tão tranqüila que preferi deixar-te assim. – respondeu com um sorriso.

- O que está te incomodando? E não adianta dizer que nada porque sei que há algo errado.

Severo olhou-a por alguns segundos e respondeu:

- Da primeira vez...Por que o Ministério da Magia não investigou você?

- Ah, é isso! – Karol exclamou – Na teoria os servos de Voldemort são os Comensais, mas na prática, ou melhor, para o Ministério da Magia seguidor de Voldemort é aquele que cometeu certos crimes estipulados pelo Ministério...Por isso, eu, que só tenho duas serventias pra ele...Quer dizer, sirvo de oráculo e satisfaço as "necessidades" dele quando assim deseja...Não fui considerada um Comensal da Morte, na verdade meu nome nunca foi citado.

Ao terminar de falar Karol deu-lhe um beijo e olhando para ele disse:

- Há muito tempo eu não passava bons momentos como os que tivemos há pouco.

Severo passou a mão em seu rosto e a tomou em um beijo mais longo e mais intenso que o anterior e disse ao seu ouvido:

- Bons Momentos...Inesquecíveis Momentos.

Os dois ainda continuaram no quarto pelo resto da tarde. Mesmo querendo ficar, Severo foi embora ao anoitecer. O Natal estava próximo, Sirius tinha voltado, sua casa ficaria mais cheia do nunca. Havia muito que fazer.


	13. Quem procura acha

**Capítulo 13 – Quem procura acha**

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam entusiasmadíssimos arrumando suas respectivas malas. Era 23 de dezembro e ao anoitecer iriam para a Ordem...Passariam as festas lá.

No final da tarde, Minerva McGonagall foi a Sala Comunal da Grifinória e comunicou aos quatro que o diretor queria falar-lhes. Ela os acompanhou até a sala de Dumbledore. Quando chegaram à porta, ela bateu e perguntou:

- Alvo, podemos entrar?

- Claro, entrem! – respondeu.

McGonagall deixou-os com o diretor e retirou-se. Dumbledore indicou para que se sentassem e ofereceu-lhes bombons de chocolate recheados com caramelo. Cada um pegou um e o diretor começou:

- Daqui a pouco vocês iram para a Ordem, mas preciso lhes dar algumas informações. – fez uma pausa e continuou – Devido a todos os acontecimentos passados, por segurança, a sede da Ordem teve que mudar.

- Não vamos mais ao Largo Grimmauld? – questionou Hermione.

- Como eu disse a sede mudou de lugar. Há algum tempo que nos reunimos na Mansão Snape e é para lá que vocês vão. – Dumbledore explicou.

- Pra...Para a casa do Prof. Snape? – indagou Rony, fazendo cara de que qualquer coisa seria melhor que isso.

- Exatamente! Sua mãe e outros membros da Ordem já estão lá arrumando a casa para o Natal.

Dumbledore fixou seus olhos em Harry e disse:

- Há uma surpresa para todos vocês na Mansão, mas em especial para você Harry...

Harry não esboçou muita reação ao comentário do diretor...Após a morte de seu padrinho, o encontro com os Comensais e com Voldemort, nada conseguia deixá-lo feliz...Então, o diretor recomeçou a falar:

- Agora quero que prestem bastante atenção! A Ordem só está utilizando os dois primeiros andares da Mansão Snape...Todos os membros, o que inclui vocês, estão estritamente proibidos de irem ao terceiro e ao quarto andar. – pausa – Vocês entenderam?

Hermione, Gina, Rony e Harry assentiram e o diretor concluiu:

- Voltem para seus dormitórios e terminem de arrumar suas malas. A Profª McGonagall irá buscá-los às 7 horas e através da rede de flú iram para a Mansão Snape.

Os quatro voltaram a Torre da Grifinória e ao entrarem na Sala Comunal, Harry disse:

- Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

- Ajuda! Para que? – Hermione perguntou.

- Para desmascarar o Snape! – Harry respondeu.

- Harry! O que... – dizia Hermione quando Harry a interrompeu.

- Hermione, eu sei o que você pensa sobre ele e você também sabe o que eu penso. O que estou propondo é que vejamos qual de nós está com a razão...Só quero saber o que ele esconde nos outros andares...Nada mais! – Harry explicou.

- Ah! Só vamos dar uma olhadinha...Não há problema algum nisso. Estou com você Harry. – disse Gina.

- Eu também. – Rony concordou.

- Está certo! Mas só iremos olhar e se encontrarmos algo, falaremos com Dumbledore. – falou Hermione.

Todos voltaram a arrumar suas coisas. Às 7 horas em ponto, a Profª. McGonagall foi buscá-los, os levou até a lareira na sala do diretor e foram para a Mansão Snape pela rede de flú. Assim que chegaram, McGonagall os conduziu até a sala. Vários membros da Ordem estavam presentes lá...A família Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Doge, Shacklebolt e Vance.

Logo que entraram na sala foram recebidos por uma radiante Sra. Weasley. Molly os abraçou, beijou, verificou se eles pareciam estar bem e só então os outros membros puderam cumprimentá-los. Quando todos terminaram de recepcionar o quarteto, Dumbledore saiu do corredor que levava a cozinha e disse:

- Vejo a que alegria já tomou conta de todos nós...Mas, acho que com a surpresa que lhes falei ficaremos ainda mais felizes. – pausa – Venha até aqui! – Dumbledore exclamou apontando para a cozinha.

Enquanto o quarteto demonstrava estar sentindo um misto de curiosidade e apreensão, os outros sorriam muito e transpareciam uma certa ansiedade olhando deles para o corredor e do corredor para eles. Foi então que ele surgiu dizendo:

- Não vai dar um abraço no seu padrinho?

Sirius estava com os braços abertos esperando por Harry e este não o decepcionou, correndo para os seus braços. Os dois se abraçaram silenciosamente, Harry não conseguia conter suas lágrimas, permaneceram por algum tempo assim e Sirius quebrou o silêncio:

- Hum...- Sorriso – Achei que ia ficar feliz com a minha volta...

- Mas eu estou. – Harry disse.

- Então para que tantas lágrimas?

Harry secou o rosto.

Sirius foi ao encontro de Rony, Gina e Hermione; sendo carinhosamente recebido pelos três. Ficaram ali, conversando, rindo, contando a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido na sua "ausência"...A conversa estava maravilhosa, mas foi interrompida pela Sra. Weasley chamando-os para o jantar. Havia um verdadeiro banquete a mesa. Todos se entreteram com a comida, tanto que nem perceberam que o quarteto estava combinando de se retirar.

Eles se levantaram e deram a desculpa de que estavam cansados e ainda teriam de arrumar suas coisas antes de irem dormir. Desejaram boa noite e retiraram-se. Cada um pegou o seu respectivo malão, levando para o segundo andar. Enfiaram a bagagem em qualquer quarto e Hermione disse:

- Bom, agora que Sirius está de volta podemos deixar essa maluquice para lá!

- Ao contrário! – exclamou Harry – É mais importante do que nunca desmascarar o Snape...Ou o meu padrinho acabará sendo morto outra vez.

- Está certo, mas se encontrarmos alguma coisa comunicaremos a Dumbledore.

- E se ele estiver lá em cima? – Rony perguntou.

- Se o Snape estivesse aqui, ele teria ido lá em baixo destilar o seu veneno contra nós... É melhor começarmos logo. – Harry disse.

O quarteto se entreolhou e rumou para o terceiro andar. Chegando lá, perceberam que a decoração também era do século XVIII, mas que tinha sido mudada para ficar mais alegre, mais leve. Começaram a abrir os quartos...Nada de estranho. Até que perceberam que duas das portas não podiam ser abertas. Harry exclamou:

- Eu disse! Disse que ele estava escondendo algo!

- Harry...Estes quartos devem ser dele. Só deve estar querendo preservar a sua intimidade. – disse Hermione.

- Intimidade! Desde de quando aquele sanguessuga tem intimidade? Quem ia querer ter alguma coisa com ele? – Rony debochou.

Hermione ia brigar com ele, mas foi interrompida por Gina:

- Antes de tirarmos conclusões, devemos ver o que há lá em cima. – disse apontando para a escada que levava ao próximo andar.

Todos concordaram e começaram a subir a escada. Harry estava à frente, seguido por Hermione, Rony e Gina. Repentinamente Harry parou e disse:

- Não sabemos o que podemos encontrar... É melhor estarmos preparados.

Harry pegou sua varinha e foi acompanhado pelos outros. Terminaram de subir a escada sem fazer o menor barulho. Olharam a sua volta e viram muita coisa empilhada, caixas, retratos. Então, repararam que havia algo ao fundo. Uma porta semi aberta de onde saia um pouco de luz. Empunharam suas varinhas e começaram a andar em direção a porta. Ficaram agachados atrás de algumas caixas vendo quem ou o que estava lá dentro.

Uma sombra.

Algo se movimentando.

Estavam atentos, as varinhas apertadas em suas mãos e finalmente viram o que esta ali.

Uma mulher.

Não! Parecia mais uma garota. Cabelos negros, muito lisos quase na cintura. Seus olhos eram verdes...Ela preparava alguma coisa. Eles se entreolharam e não exitaram. Saíram de trás das caixas com as varinhas em punho e abriram a porta ferozmente dizendo:

- Não se mova!

Um vidro se espatifara no chão. Ela deu um passo para trás encostando-se na parede...Estava com medo, o coração disparando em seu peito. Respirou fundo, e com a voz trêmula pediu:

- Por favor, não me machuquem.

Hermione pareceu ser a única a perceber o pavor da menina e que ela não representava perigo algum. Por isso, abaixou um pouco sua varinha e disse:

- Nós não vamos machucar você. – olhou para os demais – Devemos levá-la lá para baixo.

Os três concordaram com ela e com a varinha apontada fizeram sinal para que ela os acompanhasse. Tremeu, não tinha escolha, desencostou-se da parede e foi com eles. No meio da escada para o segundo andar Harry disse:

- Gina vá à frente e avise a todos.

- Certo! – ela concordou e foi.

Hermione tentou encostar a mão no ombro da menina, mas ela recuou. E Hermione se deu conta de que a menina estava apavorada demais para a situação em questão, mas soube dizer o que a aterrorizava tanto.

Gina entrou feito um vendaval na cozinha. Todos se sobressaltaram e a Sra. Weasley indagou:

- Gina, querida, o que houve?

- Nós encontramos alguém espionando a casa. – explicou.

Não houve tempo para que nenhum deles reagisse à informação de dela. Eles adentraram a cozinha... A "espiã" à frente, Harry, Rony e Hermione de varinhas em punho atrás dela. Dumbledore levantou-se rapidamente, a cadeira em que estava sentado caiu no chão, olhou indignado para o trio e ordenou:

- Abaixem suas varinhas!

A voz do diretor fez com que mais ninguém da mesa se levantasse e o trio imediatamente abaixou as varinhas. A menina correu para perto de Dumbledore e este, agora com a sua voz habitual, afirmou:

- Becky...Está tudo bem. Eles também são membros da Ordem e...

Alvo não pode dizer mais nada, pois todos voltaram suas atenções para Snape, que acabara de desaparatar na porta da cozinha. Becky também olhou em direção ao barulho e então exclamou:

- Pai!

Ela correu até ele. Severo passou seus braços ao redor dela abraçando-a e com uma voz suave ele disse:

- Está tudo bem.

Becky relaxou. Sabia que o pai não deixaria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse. Severo continuou abraçando filha, sequer olhou para os outros e virando-se para Dumbledore quebrou o silêncio que pairava ali:

- Vou subir com a minha filha para que ela fique mais tranqüila. Quando eu descer espero não encontrar uma alma viva que seja...Ou não me responsabilizo pelas conseqüências.

Severo não os olhou, nada mais falou, pegou sua filha e a levou para seu quarto no terceiro andar.


	14. Segredos do Passado

**Capítulo 14 – Segredos do passado**

Todos estavam estupefatos, o quarteto permanecia de pé perto da mesa. Com um leve mexer de mãos Dumbledore colocou sua cadeira no lugar e sentou-se.

Silêncio.

Olhares se encontrando.

Mais silêncio.

Perguntas no ar.

Ainda o silêncio.

Dumbledore ajeitou-se em sua cadeira, olhou nos olhos de cada um à mesa, fixou-se em Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony, só então quebrou o silêncio:

- Vocês têm noção do que fizeram?

Os quatro se entreolharam. A voz do diretor estava dura e o seu olhar era ainda mais forte. Nenhum deles jamais vira Dumbledore assim.

Mais uma vez o silêncio.

- Eu lhes fiz uma pergunta! – Dumbledore exclamou.

- Nós precisávamos saber o que o Snape estava escondendo. – disse Harry.

- Precisavam! – a voz do diretor se elevou – Será que alguém poderia me explicar essa afirmação?

- É simples! Nós... – Harry exclamou, mas foi interrompido.

- Harry... – disse Hermione puxando o braço do amigo.

Ele a encarou seriamente, ela soltou seu braço e Harry voltou a se dirigir ao diretor:

- Eu já estou cansado de fingir que não está acontecendo nada!

- E o que é que está acontecendo? – questionou Dumbledore.

- Snape! – pausa – É isso o que está acontecendo! – exclamou Harry.

- Eu sei que você e o Prof. Snape não são amigos, mas ele é um antigo membro da Ordem e goza da minha total confiança. – disse o diretor.

- Percebi...Mesmo depois dele ter deixado meu padrinho morrer ainda ganhou mais um cargo na escola...

- Quem foi que te disse tamanha asneira? – indagou Sirius que já estava de pé à mesa.

O garoto encarou o padrinho. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir...Sirius defendendo o Ranhoso! Mas o padrinho o trouxe de volta a realidade:

- Assim que ficamos sabendo o que estava acontecendo no Departamento de Mistérios, o Snape me disse para permanecer onde eu estava que eles cuidariam disso...Harry, eu fui até porque eu quis. Além do mais, o Snape fez um grande esforço para me trazer de volta do véu...Se não fosse por ele eu não estaria aqui.

- Mas... – Harry estava sem palavras.

- Percebe agora a gravidade do que vocês fizeram? – perguntou o diretor.

- Eles só estavam curiosos e foram dar umas pela casa. – pausa – Dumbledore, você está exagerando. – disse Sirius. – Eles só descobriram que o Snape tem uma filha e nós também ficamos sabendo. O que tem de mais nisso? – indagou.

- O que tem de mais! – Dumbledore repetiu – Vocês sabem qual é o nome dela? Acho que sabendo o nome talvez vocês entendam o que eu estou falando...O nome dela é Rebecca Black Snape.

No instante em que ouviram o nome do meio da filha de Severo, todos os presentes estampavam surpresa em seus rostos. Sirius caiu sentado em sua cadeira, mas logo se recompôs e perguntou:

- Black? Mas como pode ser?

- Sirius, você realmente não faz idéia? – devolveu Dumbledore.

- É óbvio que ela é da minha família... – Ele parou o que estava dizendo, havia se lembrado de algo. – O Snape e a Belatriz...

- A Belatriz é a mãe dela e é por isso que a Becky ficou escondida esses anos todos. – Alvo explicou.

- Então ela e o Snape concordaram em esconder a filha do Lord das trevas. – Sirius concluiu.

- Não. – Dumbledore deu um longo suspiro e continuou – Infelizmente não foi o que aconteceu...Para que vocês entendam, será necessário que eu conte tudo o que aconteceu entre Severo e Belatriz...

_Severo estava no sétimo ano em Hogwarts..._

_Belatriz já estava prometida a Rodolfo Lestrange e por isso, ela e Severo namoravam as escondidas. Alguns sonserinos como Lucio Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle desconfiavam, mas de fato nada sabiam. _

_Severo sempre foi um pouco mais fechado devido a problemas familiares, mas com o passar do tempo e o amor que sentiam um pelo outro isso começou a mudar. Ele sorria mais, seus olhos estavam ternos, sentia-se feliz...Uma felicidade que eu jamais vira nele e ela também irradiava alegria._

_Houve um tempo em que acreditei piamente que não haveria mais um Rodolfo Lestrange no meio da felicidade deles...Que eles se casariam e teriam uma linda família juntos._

_Mas algo mudou._

_Ela começou a ficar diferente, mesmo com Severo._

_Foi então que descobri que ela estava cada vez mais perto dos seguidores de Voldemort e que Severo resistia em acompanhá-la._

_Mas ele a amava, amava muito..._

_Belatriz ficou grávida e mesmo assim continuou a tentar entrar no círculo do Lord das Trevas. Quando ele percebeu que ela estava cada vez mais distante dele e ainda levava seu bebê junto com ela, ele a seguiu...Entrou de cabeça no mundo de Voldemort._

_Não demorou muito para que se transformasse em um comensal da morte. Depois da cerimônia em que ganhou a marca negra não mais a viu. Em meio aos afazeres pelo lado das trevas ele a procurava, mas não a encontrava._

_Meses se passaram._

_Até que no dia 23 de dezembro ela apareceu aqui na Mansão Snape com um bebê nos braços..._

_Mas não se iludam. Quem segurava o bebê não era aquela pessoa que amava Severo e sim, a Comensal da Morte que conhecemos..._

_Ela simplesmente esticou os braços em direção a ele dizendo:_

_- Livre-se disso!_

_Severo olhou para o bebê e depois para ela. _

_Ficou parado diante dela._

_Ela insistiu: _

_- Livre-se disso agora! Ou eu a entrego ao outro para que a matem e tenham a sua cabeça._

_Severo estava paralisado._

_Ao perceber que ele não faria nada ela aparatou._

_Tarde da noite do dia 24 de dezembro encontrei Severo na porta principal de Hogwarts com um bebê e uma carta na mão._

_Eu o mandei entrar e fomos a minha sala conversar. Ele me contou tudo o que eu disse a vocês e me entregou uma carta que tinha sido deixada por Belatriz junto com o bebê._

_A carta pretendia que qualquer um que a lesse achasse que a melhor coisa a se fazer seria dar um fim na criança..._

_Ela não contava que Severo fosse aparecer e se aparecesse mataria o bebê para se livrar de qualquer transtorno._

_Mas ele me procurou dizendo que queria salvar a vida da filha e que estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para isso._

_Para proteger a filha de Belatriz e dos outros seguidores de Voldemort ele continuou como um Comensal da Morte, isolando-se de tudo e de praticamente todos._

_Para garantir que ela um dia pudesse ter uma vida normal ele virou um espião para a Ordem da Fênix..._

_É por isso que ele é recluso assim..._

_E por isso que a Becky tem que ficar escondida..._

- Dumbledore! O que é que eles ainda estão fazendo aqui? – vociferou Snape.

Todos se viram assustados para a entrada da cozinha e Dumbledore disse:

- Severo, acalme-se! Eu conversei com eles e estão todos cientes de que ninguém mais pode saber da existência da Rebecca...E por falar nisso, onde ela está?

- Dormindo. – respondeu secamente.

- Severo, é melhor conversarmos a sós. Deixe que todos vão dormir e amanhã decidiremos o que é melhor para todos nós. – concluiu Dumbledore enquanto arrastava Snape para a sala.

Depois de muitas trocas de olhares, cada da um se dirigiu ao seu respectivo quarto. Era tarde, o dia fora por demais movimentado e amanhã com certeza seria um longo dia.

**N/A:** Será que eles vão ficar na Mansão Snape? Voldemort vai descobrir a existência de Becky? Hehehe...Isso só em**_ Valeu a pena? _**A ser postada no próximo SnapeFest.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Lady Voldie:** Que bom que você gostou...Espero que goste da continuação também.

**Shey Snape:** 'Brigada por todas as suas sugestões. Eu sei que ficou tudo muito direto e um pouco atropelado, mas tive duas viagens inesperadas a trabalho e tinha que entregar a Fic...Então, foi como deu. Não quero te matar de curiosidade, mas **_Valeu a pena?_** Só será postada no próximo Fest mesmo. Mas já te adianto que aspectos da vida do Severus ainda serão abordados na continuação...Bjkas.


End file.
